Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News May 4th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Sky High vs. Zoom Academy *Bum Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Brows Held High: Much Ado About Nothing *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 13 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Rap Critic: Cards Against Humanity Part 1 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 3 May 3rd, 2014 *Sibling Rivalry: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Eight Inch Floppies of the Apocalypse *The Cinema Snob: The Legend of Boggy Creek *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 2 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Word Funk: Totes Magotes *Vangelus Reviews: Scorn - Transformers: Age of Extinction May 2nd, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Quentin Tarantino *The Cinema Snob: Black River Monster *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 Parts 9 & 10 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 1 *Weekly Manga Recap: I Think Therefore I'm Dead *Specials: Mystery Dungeon *Nerd To The Third Power: Ask the Audience May 1st, 2014 *Brows Held High: Romeo & Juliet *The Cinema Snob: How to Catch a Yeti *MMO Grinder: Scarlet Blade *Shinkara: The Gaming Shelf - The Witch and the Hundred Knight *MikeJ: Noob Attempts - Battlefield 4 *Guru Larry: Super Mario 2014 McDonald's UK Happy Meal Toys *Vangelus Reviews: Grimlock - Transformers: Age of Extinction *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content